This invention relates, generally, to a connector to be mounted on a board, and, more particularly, to a connector used for a board-to-board connector assembly.
A board-to-board connector assembly is typically used to couple pairs of parallel boards with each other. The board-to-board connector assembly comprises two connectors (a plug connector and a receptacle connector) which are configured to be mounted on respective opposing surfaces of the boards. Examples of such board-to-board connector assemblies are disclosed in JPA H9-237655 and JPB 3195293, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
With the increased miniaturization of electrical equipment, such as notebook computers, cellular phones and the like, it is desirable to have the board-to-board connector assembly that will allow a distance between the boards on the order, for example, of 2.0 mm to 3.0 mm. Accordingly, a housing of the connector in the board-to-board connector assembly is also required to have a suitable size (height) for a space between the boards. Similarly to the above board-to-board connector assembly, it is required for a board connector for a low-profile mobile electrical apparatus, such as cellular phones and the like, to comprise a housing having a suitable size (height) inside the low-profile mobile electrical apparatus. In addition, investigation of the size (heights) of the housings used in the above electrical apparatuses is becoming increasingly important.